Love Anyway (series of one-two shots)
by Clear Chaos
Summary: #1 Ino looked at him as he begged of her. "Please Ino! You're the only one who can get her off my back." That was true but even though she hated her she still was her friend. "What do I get in return?" "Anything! Just help me get rid of her."
1. Be My Valentine? Part 1

Ino was having a perfectly normal and happy day. Well as normal as it could get with Shikamaru snogging Temari and Chouji.. Well bingeing on chips. A nice day. A sense of normalcy crept in and settled deep inside her chest.

Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji and her. The perfect family. She sighed.

She definitely did NOT need a certain dark-haired Uchiha to spend the rest of her day. Oh who was she kidding anyway? Even if she did need him, he was most probably sitting with a pink haired green eyes demon.

Nice, pink haired demon. Pretty even.

Ino sighed. She never really understood why Sakura had stopped talking to her.

Okay they both liked Sasuke and all that jazz but best friends for life right?

She sighed. She definitely did not deserve to be treated the way she was after she helped fight Sakura's bullies. She should have left Sakura to be teased for the left of her life, Ino thought vehemently.

"Ino?"

She turned to her spiky haired teammate and sighed again,"What Shika?"

"Quit sighing so much."

"Quit making out so much."

He raised his eyebrow,"This is about Sasuke isn't it?"

"WHAT?! No! Definitely not. I don't like that pompous Uchiha."

Another eye brow raise,"I never said anything about liking him."

Ino glared at him. "Stop unnecessarily using your brain."

"Ino, hon, maybe you should try getting some closure." Temari intervened, feeling bad for her boyfriends blond teammate.

"Closure? And how exactly?"

"Talk to him. Meet him. It has to work out somehow. You can't mope over one guy forever."

"Which guy?"

They all turned around to see Sasuke standing there with his usual expressionless face but to one who was well versed in Uchiha emotions they might have noticed that he was faintly frowning.

'Oh hi, Sasuke, Ino was looking for you some time ago. She needed to speak to you or something, right Ino?' Temari said, the first one to recover her wits.

'Uh yeah! Kinda.'

'Hn? I wanted to speak to you too.' Sasuke said.

'Sure then. Lets go.'

The two of them walked silently feeling a little awkward. Finally Ino broke the silence, 'You wanted to speak about something?'

'So did you!' He retorted. Ino felt herself turn red as he let out a uncharacteristic chuckle.

'How about you start first?'

He looked at her for a long minute then sighed, 'A'ight! So you know that, well tomorrow is Valentines Day! And Sakura has been stalking me around the village. Infact she has been doing that from the time I came back to the village. So I wanted to ask you.. Willyoubemygirlfriend?'

'Uh sorry but I don't speak gobbledegook. You're going to have to say that a little slowly.' She said, feeling a little apprehensive.

'Will. You. Be. My. Girlfriend?' He said really, really slowly.

'I was also one of your fangirls so why would you ask me?'

'Note the use of: was! And your history with Sakura makes it perfect to make her stay away. Be my pretend girlfriend for a day so that she and all the fangirls stay away for tomorrow.' Ino looked at him as he begged of her. "Please Ino! You're the only one who can get her off my back."

That was true but even though she hated her she still was her friend. "What do I get in return?"

"Anything! Just help me get rid of her."

Anything, huh? She thought to herself. That was interesting. He really wanted to get rid of that girl.

'I donno. It seems like a boring thing to spend a whole day with a emotionless person like you.'

'Okay. How about this. I'll take you out for dinner today. If you hate it you can ditch the thing tomorrow but if it is satisfactory please be my pretend girlfriend for tomorrow?'

Wow he really was going lengths to get rid of the pink haired demon. She sighed for the umpteenth time. Today was slowly becoming troublesome. Woah Shika was really rubbing off on her!

'Alright!' Another sigh. 'I'll do it.'

That night Ino took special care while dressing up. No, she definitely did NOT want to impress him. Why would she want to something like that? The thought was ridiculous.

She looked down at her black strapless floor length dress with a slit up to her thigh and long black gloves with lace at her arm. Black classy pumps completed her look.

Temari suddenly barged into her room without knocking and Ino jumped slightly.

'Cool down, yo!'

Ino smirked at Temari as she removed Ino's hair from her usual pony. She threaded some small jewels into her hair and twisted her hair into a pretty elegant bun.

'There! Positively gorgeous. He won't be able to look away from you for even a second.'

'Pfft.' Ino said,'I didn't dress up for him.'

'Sure' Temari said sarcastically,'Tell yourself that.'

Half an hour later, she was sitting opposite Sasuke who was wondering what to talk about. How did she manage to get herself in such messes anyway?

'You look nice.' He commented.

'Thanks.' She replied.

Awkward silence. Well she thought at least he was gentlemanly.

Truth to be told Sasuke wasn't sure how to behave on dates.

He had promised a really nice dinner and all that jazz. But what was one supposed to do on a date anyway?!

'So what do you do, Ino?' He asked her, figuring that if she spoke it might keep her entertained. It worked with Sakura. However the poor Uchiha didn't realise that the Yamanaka wasn't as self-centered as she used to be.

She narrowed her eyes before answering,'the usual-flower picking, managing the shop and all.'

'But is that what you want to do?'

She looked a little surprised at that. Who would think that the mighty Sasuke was so perceptive?

'No, she answered truthfully. 'I don't want to do it. I have other aspirations.'

Dinner after that was quite interesting. They spoke and ate, more comfortable in each others presence. Ino could feel the stirrings of her heart and identified them for what they were, being the love expert she was. As much as she hated to admit, she was falling in love with Sasuke again.

He offered to walk her home once dinner was done. When they reached her house she bent down and pecked him lightly on the cheek. 'I will do it. A fake girlfriend for a day.' He just smirked and wished her good night.

* * *

A/N: **This is an after war two shot. Dedicated to reegreeg my closest FF friend and sister. Happy birthday! Next chapter will be posted on 14th Feb. **

**also please PM me if anyone wishes to have a one/two shot done on any ship. **

Reviews are appreciated too!


	2. Be My Valentine? Part 2

Valentines day, 14th of February.

Probably the only day which had so much pronounced love and heart-break. Shika and Temari were having their snog-fest from morning while Tenten, the poor darling was crying her heart out over Neji.

And she? She was currently waiting in the hall for Sasuke to come and pick her up. She looked down at her cute top, shorts and and loosely curled hair. Perfect. Not too desperate nor too boring.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she heard two knocks on her door. Geez. This whole in-love-with-him thing was a huge pain.

She walked towards the door with a skip in her step and opened the door to reveal the last Uchiha and her fake boyfriend for the day, dressed in a dark shirt and jeans, holding a bouquet of flowers.

Wait.. WHAT? A bouquet of FLOWERS?

'You do know I'm just pretending to be your girlfriend, right?' She asked him, warily.

'Yeahh! But there's no harm in getting you flowers besides you said you liked them.' He answered.

'I did. Wait a second! Where did you get the flowers from? Mine is the only flower shop in all of Konoha.'

'Uh.. My mother used to grow them. She hated the drab monotone scheme of the Uchiha clan. Naruto took care of them when I was.. Gone.'

Ino's eyes widened and she hugged him without thinking about it. It was obvious the flowers meant a lot to him. Yet, he was giving them to her.

Sasuke felt his cheeks colouring but had no idea why. Sure, he thought of Ino as the prettiest among the four Konoha girls in his batch. Infact, he had also considered making her his wife to continue the Uchiha clan. She wasn't that clingy and overall was quite a pleasant person to talk to.

Ino stepped back abruptly breaking from the embrace, embarrassed at her sudden boldness and asked Sasuke,'So where are we going?'

'The ramen shop.'

'The RAMEN shop? I thought you liked rice balls and tomatoes.'

'Hn? How do you know about that?'

'Uh duh? I was a Sasuke fangirl too you know.'

'Y'all know stuff like that about me?'

She just nodded. 'Anyway.. Why are we going to the Ramen shop? Don't tell me Naruto has finally made you a ramen lover too?'

'Ha! You wish. We are going cause that's where Naruto and Sakura will be there. I'm supposed to meet them.'

Ino felt as if she'd been doused with cold water. Of course, she was just his pretend girlfriend. He never did or would love her back. How foolish of her to actually let down the walls of her heart around him!

'What are we waiting for then?' She said in the voice that had earned her the name of Konoha's Ice Princess.

'Ino?' Sasuke asked gently, surprised by her sudden change,'What's wrong?'

There it was! The tug in her heart. Don't cry, she willed herself, he isn't worth it.

'Never you mind. Come. We have an appointment to keep.'

Sasuke was pretty good at understanding people. However, women was a whole other topic. Especially Sakura and Ino. He resolved to ask her out once the whole V'Day thing got over.

The moment they reached Ichiraku's Sakura got up and attached herself at Sasuke's side.

'Oh go on. It's not like I'm here or anything!' Ino said in a snide tone.

'What are you doing here, Ino-pig?' Sakura asked in a petulant voice.

'Ino-pig? Very mature, Sakura. It's nice to know you never grew up after all.' She lightly clapped to emphasize her point. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other at Ino's sudden coldness.

'As for why I am here', she continued. 'You know Valentines Day, Sasuke's date and all that jazz. Wait! Obviously you wouldn't know considering I am his date.' She walked up to the Uchiha and lay her head on his chest. 'Lets go grab ourselves some ramen, babe?'

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He liked her, he figured. And she obviously liked him. Of course there was the little problem about her being extremely cold to him and Sakura, but that could be sorted out. Without thinking Sasuke turned her a little towards him, leant down and kissed her. She squeaked a little in surprise and pushed against his rock-hard chest but Sasuke was determined. He kissed her more forcefully making sure she realised the depth of his feelings. Meanwhile, Ino was waging an internal battle. There was this warm tingly feeling in her stomach. Half of her wanted to return the kiss with as much passion but another half was trying to bring her back to reality and failing miserably. She could feel her self control slipping away as he raked his hand through her hair. Suddenly she didn't care about the pink haired demon and his motives for kissing her. All she knew was that she was getting kissed on Valentines Day by the love of her life and she'd be foolish to push him away. So she kissed him with renewed fervour and the warm tingly feeling grew till it threatened to burst. They both broke apart at the same time, breathing heavily.

At the side Naruto was facing them, still slurping ramen, the stack of bowls twice it's height. Sakura at the other end was staring at them, her emerald green eyes as huge as saucers. Then she broke down and started muttering something about 'Sasuke-kun and Ino-pig'.

They however couldn't look away from each other. Sasuke moved to reach out for here but she moved back a little and ran back home. Sasuke stared dumbly after her.

'Dude?' Naruto intervened, between noodle slurps. 'Firstly, I never thought you'd fall for someone. Excellent kissing technique though. Secondly, if I were you, I'd go after her.'

Sasuke growled. 'And say exactly? Oh-great-love-master-Naruto-sempai?'

'That… I don't know. But Pervy-Sage had warned me about such things. And he said that I'd know what to do when it did happen.'

Well, Sasuke thought, it was better than having her stay angry with him forever.

He walked slowly towards her house and saw her with her head between her knees, her hair falling like a golden curtain.

'Ino?' He started uncertainly. She didn't look up but her tense form let him know that she knew he was there. He sat down beside her. 'Please talk to me.'

No answer.

'I really need to talk to you.'

No answer.

'I won't understand your anger till you tell me.'

No answer.

'Why are you shutting me out?'

That was all she could take. She whipped her head up, eyes red and puffy from crying but alit with anger.

'Why am I shutting you out? You really have the audacity to ask me that, "Sasuke-kun?" How about telling me why you are leading me on, huh? I've cried enough over you. I don't need to ruining my life! I'd rather die without being with someone than be in love with you. I just...'

She stopped as Sasuke roughly kissed her again! Honesty she thought didn't he understand that she wanted to get OVER him? She pushed him away.

'Really Ino. You've got to stop pushing me away. Why would you think I'm leading you on?'

'Uh… duh? I'm your fake girlfriend?'

'Why do you think I asked you in particular?'

'Because of my history with Sakura? That's what you said, right?'

'Yeah. That. But now that I think about it I loved you before too. I just never realised it.'

Ino looked away, a hint of hope in her eyes. 'When did you finally realise then?'

'Today. I couldn't stand knowing that you were angry about something and I had something to do with it. See, the thing is I don't know much about love.. But if this urge to make you happy, protect you and never hurt you is love.. Then I'm definitely in love with you.'

Ino lightly blushed and pecked him nose.

'Well you're quite the charmer. You may be a stupid, aloof idiot who can't even figure out his own emotions but I love you anyway.'

'Hmph! Of course you do!'

She laughed and kissed him sweetly. Maybe, she thought, just maybe, Valentines Day wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's your update. **

**Guest/summerlove: I adore this couple too. However I'm sorry I'd already finished writing the two shot. send me prompt and I'll try making a longer story like you asked. **

**Also, if anyone has any particular one/two shot requests request it via pm or reviews. 'Love Anyway' is going to be a series of one/two shots. **

**Oh and Happy Valentines Day/ Singles Awareness Day. *i prefer the latter to the former* **

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
